A New Look
by Son Akito
Summary: Syaoran wakes up one morning to find something different about himself. One-Shot, takes place after the series.


**This short-story came to me over night. I'm writing it and I hope you enjoy it. I know everyone knows Syaoran's "true" name, but fuck it I'm not going to call him "Tsubasa." Since both of them share the same damn name it wouldn't look so good to keeping putting Boy!Tsubasa and Girl!Tsubasa in the story. Lol I'm sure you all can figure out this story is about Real!Syaoran. **

**I don't own Tsubasa.**

* * *

**A New Look**

_- Son Akito_

It happened overnight.

When Syaoran went to sleep last night there was nothing there. He _remembered _looking at himself in the mirror before he went to sleep last night. He remembered it clearly because he couldn't help to notice how much he had changed in the past year. If Sakura saw him now, he wasn't sure she would even recognize him.

His hair had grown, hanging loosely all around his face and down to his ears. Sometimes it got in the way; because he was always pushing his hair out of his eyes. It bothered Kurogane, Syaoran knew it, because each time his fingers made his way to his face the ninja would roll his eyes.

His shoulders were broad, when the three of them had some time to spare on a world the ninja made sure to train Syaoran. Sometimes Fai would jump in as a sparring panther, but for the most part the mage stayed out of the way. Kurogane worked him down to the ground. It would bring flashbacks of Oto Country when Kurogane would train his other self. For some reason training sadden him, but only for a moment before Kurogane would swing his sword at him and he no longer had a moment to think about anything but the training before him. He didn't realize it until the night before, which his shoulders and his chest were deep in muscle. He had clearly gotten stronger over the last year.

His face was dirty, but once he slashed some water on his face and dried himself, Syaoran realized that it wasn't all dirt. A nice deep tan covered his whole body. He was always outside, he was always searching or training, the only time he would come indoors when it was time to eat or it was time to go to sleep.

There was something else too that was different about him. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but decided that it must be nothing and went off the bed.

When he got up to look at the mirror in the morning, something clearly had changed, something he least expected.

There was a light brown moustache that crossed above his lips.

His eyes widen as he leaded closer into the mirror to get a better look at it. He lightly touched it with his fingers, feeling the short hair move along with his fingers.

He didn't know what to do at first. This had never happened before. He knew he was changing but he didn't expect this to happen.

The young man couldn't help but to form a smile on his lips, turning his head from side to side, admiring the new feature. He leaned on the sink, getting a closer look in the mirror once again, staring down at the fine line of hair.

"Syaoran-kun!" He looked up and over to the closed door in the bathroom, it was Fai, "It's time to eat!"

"Alright," Syaoran called from the bathroom. He took once more look at himself in the mirror before pushing himself up from the sink and opening the bathroom door to join the others.

Fai had his back to him once Syaoran entered the dinning room and Kurogane had his nose inside a newspaper. Mokona was singing along on Fai's shoulder as the mage finished preparing the meal. The young man took his seat next to Kurogane.

"Good morning, Kurogane-san," Syaoran said as he watched the ninja reading the paper. The man nodded, glancing at his student for just a moment before looking back at the paper.

Then it hit Kurogane as he set down his paper to get another look at Syaoran, "What the hell is that?"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked although he knew very well what the ninja was talking about.

"That thing," Kurogane leaned closer to Syaoran's face, "It's horrible, shave it off now." Kurogane moved away and sat back down on his chair.

"What's horrible?" Fai asked as he walked in with a plate full of pancakes, he looked down at Syaoran before a huge grin hit his face, "Looks like our Syaoran-kun woke up with a little friend."

Mokona joined in as she jumped off Fai's shoulder and landed on Syaoran, "Syaoran has something silly on his face~"

"It's not that bad, is it?" Syaoran lightly blushed, thinking that maybe he should have shaved before coming down to eat.

"Yes."

"No."

Kurogane and Fai said at the same time, yet now Syaoran's blush was deeper, really wishing now that he had shaven.

Not that he really know how too, but it's not like it would be that hard to figure out.

"I think it makes you look older," Fai placed his hand on Syaoran, reassuring him, "Don't you think he looks older Kuro-rin?"

"Whatever," Kurogane reached for some pancakes and began to eat his breakfast; clearly losing interest in Syaoran's new look.

Syaoran smiled up at Fai, "I think I'm going to keep it, but only for a few days."

Mokona cheered along, "Syaoran is growing up~~ Syaoran is becoming a man~!"

Syaoran looked down, a small smile formed on his face.

Fai watched Syaoran's reaction to Mokona's cheer and couldn't help to form a smile of his own. For so long Syaoran wasn't able to move forward with his life, and now here he was, the boy was clearly turning into a man and the mage couldn't help to feel that it all happened overnight.

And in a way it sort of did.


End file.
